Malachite (Steven Universe)
Malachite was the final antagonist in the Season 1 Finale of Steven Universe, Jail Break as well as the main antagonist of the season 3 premiere, Super Watermelon Island. She was created when Jasper and Lapis Lazuli fused as Jasper's final attempt to defeat Garnet and the other Crystal Gems. She was defeated when Lapis took control of the fusion and dragged Malachite into the ocean, imprisoning Jasper and herself. Appearance Malachite is massive, nearly equal in size to Sugilite. She possesses six arms, four of which function as legs. She has four eyes and pointed teeth. Her hair is a light mint-green color, and is styled in the shape of a star. Her skin is sea-foam green with dark-green stripes, and its pattern is similar to Jasper's. She has two torsos joined together, similar to a Centaur from Greek mythology. Her upper-torso and arms are longer and more slender, while her lower-torso and four limbs are more muscular. The upper-half of her outfit is dark-green and black, resembling Lapis Lazuli's top, but it is solid at the back and has no ribbon. Her lower-half resembles a one-piece swimsuit, and it is mostly black with a green V-neck collar that connects to form a Yellow Diamond emblem. Personality Due to being a fusion, Malachite's personality is a twisted combination of both Jasper and Lapis' character traits. She is very unstable, acting as if both Gems have independent control over her body. Once formed, she was shown as having Jasper's disdain for the Crystal Gems and wishing to see them destroyed, but Lapis' consciousness was later shown to be the most dominant, as she was able to overpower Jasper's. In "Chille Tid", Lapis is shown to be struggling to maintain her dominance over Jasper, with Jasper occasionally gaining control if Lapis is distracted. Abilities Like all Gems, Malachite can summon a weapon, shapeshift, and retreat to her gemstones to heal (this would, however, end the fusion). She also possesses hydrokinesis, a trait acquired from Lapis Lazuli. Gallery Jasper & Lapis fusion monster.png tumblr_nqerj79ocz1sqr5gso7_400.gif|Malachite's evil grin and evil laugh tumblr_nttx37bfQ61smn4pqo9_1280.jpg|Character Design MoarMalachite.png|Malachite, dragging herself into the ocean to be imprisoned. Chille_Tid_142.jpg Chille_Tid_144.jpg|"GO!" Tumblr_nm3qcnAbn71tjrv6io5_1280.jpg|Jasper trying to unfuse from Malachite MalachitePNGAgain.png Malachite full self.png Malachite and Watermelon Steven.png Malachite defeat.png Super Watermelon Island 174.png Malachite water hands.jpg Malachite Lenhi.png Malachite In Too Deep promo.png|Malachite as shown in Super Watermelon Island and the In Too Deep promo. Trivia *Malachite was the first Gem fusion shown where neither involved party was a member of the Crystal Gems. *Malachite's deformities may be a byproduct of how out of synch Jasper and Lapis were in their intentions. *Malachite has two chests, giving her a centaur-like appearance. *She has the second shortest amount of screentime of any character in the series. *This is the first fusion where one party (Lapis Lazuli)'s personality overpowers the other so completely that they can't even unfuse the Gem. This results in Lapis being able to drag Malachite into the ocean despite Jasper visibly attempting to unfuse. *She is not to be confused with Malachite from Suburban Knights. *Malachite is set to appear in the official Steven Universe event "In Too Deep". Her exact role in the event is unknown. She has been shown in the official released promo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DgoyUxo61Vg fighting with the fusion of Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst known as Alexandrite. *Malachite has shown to use ice powers as well as water. *Malachite has also been shown to use Jasper's crash helmet. *Malachite was a shocking same height as the largest known fusion in the show, Alexandrite, which is comprised of 4 gems. Malachite is only made of two. Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Brutes Category:Giant Category:Humanoid Category:Imprisoned Category:Remorseful Category:Homicidal Category:One-Man Army Category:Steven Universe Villains Category:Aliens Category:Unseen Category:Tragic Villain Category:Elementals Category:Genderless Category:Abusers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mentally Ill Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Magic Category:Supervillains Category:Murderer